


Follow Your Heart

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired with Within Temptation.</p></blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

"I embrace you  
And I'll take you  
All the way through endless time  
To your new life  
Close your eyes"

\- Celldweller (Precious One)

 

Morgana strawled through the school hall, the strap of her bag resting upon her naked shoulder like a crimson rambler, her arms trapped in torn fishnets, her torso embraced by the red corselet with a fabric pattern of black roses, her thighs hidden in the black and white stripped leggins under the black checkered red miniskirt veiled with tattered lace. Her long black hair with blue and purple locks reached her knees, where her legs disappeared into the black boots with red shoelaces, leather belts and a platform sole, all decorated with small chrome chains. A harmless shade of black around her…  
And within her soul she felt the same like her appearence- black, drowning in darkness. She had just met someone… and she was scared everything will go wrong… again. She had met a girl… and she ablazed her heart with the flames of love. She didn't know her… but she felt they were made to be together. I will find you, she sworn to herself. Wherever you go… I will find you somewhere… anywhere… Morgana felt she has to confess.  
Morgana spent the whole day roaming the halls, wondering. Who is she? Why didn't I notice her earlier? And why is she so magnificent? Why… Morgana caught just a fleeting glimpse, but there was no doubt whom she had just seen. Morgana stumbled out of the school. There she looked around carefully. Over there! She had just spotted the ribbon of the red skirt flutter around the corner. Morgana ran.  
As she passed the corner by, she sought for another glimpse… someone is playing with me, thought Morgana. But then she spotted the crimson banner and chased her mysterious fairy again.  
Morgana stopped. She needed to catch her breath. Whoever it is, she has the last chance. I'll pass the last corner and then I quit. Morgana walked, her legs aching, her body so tired she had to walk leaned her side against the wall constantly. And by the corner she stopped. What if she couldn't? What if she'll keep following the ghost until she collapses?  
Finally she found enough inner strength to peep. And she stood there, as calm as the statue, motionless and noble. Morgana trembled. She took few deep breaths and then she stepped out to reveal herself. The girl stood still, not a single movement but her hair waving in the blowing breeze. As Morgana crawled closer, her heart beating faster and faster, her breath anything but calm, her throat dry. She expected the girl to runaway – every second she feared it more and more. But the chick stood, moving only her eyes, which fixed Morgana. Morgana crawled closer and closer… she was able to recognize single features of the girl's face- her golden curls, her beautiful cheeks, her dark-liquored eyes, her lips… that red, dry lips…  
And this time she didn't disappear. "You proved yourself... proved your pure, relentless heart," whispered the goldie. Morgana's kiss was hungry, but sweet and caressing. „I'm all yours,“ groaned the beauty. „I am Morgause, your angel sent here to please you… and you are my only one.“

 

"Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?"

\- The Doors (Hello, I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Within Temptation.


End file.
